cbbcrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cbeebies Schedules Friday 8 April 2011
Morning # Tikkabilla Rainbow # The Story Makers Friends # Pingu Series 6, Pingu Wants To Fly # Tweenies Restaurant # Step Inside Lucky Mucky Pup # Charlie and Lola - I am Not Sleepy And I Will Not Go To Bed # Muffin The Mule Muffins Day Off # Timmy Time Series 2, Sweet Dreams Timmy # Octonauts Octonauts and the Whale Shark # Zigby - Episode 51 - Zigbys Restaurant # Bob the Builder Series 6, Bob's Pizza # Postman Pat Series 5 Hedgehog Hideaway # Space Pirates Music to Spin Around to # Big Cook Little Cook Series 3 Kangaroo # Gordon The Garden Gnome - I Remember # Little Charley Bear Charley on Safari # Alphablocks 16 Fox # Something Special Out And About Animal Park # Mr Bloom's Nursery Giant Turnip # Come Outside - Rabbits # Mighty-Mites Ballroom Dancing # Big City Park Captain Billy # Let's Celebrate - St Andrew's Day # Bits And Bobs Hens # Waybuloo Series 3, Happiness Parade # Teletubbies Hedgehogs Afternoon # Balamory Pirate Radio # Tinga Tinga Tales Series 1, Why Tortoise Has A Broken Shell # Everything's Rosie How Rosie Mislaid Her Raggles # Little Red Tractor Series 2, Molehills # Big Cook Little Cook Series 3 Kangaroo # Gordon The Garden Gnome - I Remember # Little Prairie Dogs Prairie Picnic # Jingles Twist And Shout # Something Special Out And About Animal Park # ZingZillas Series 2 Pirate Day # Come Outside - Rabbits # Penelope K, by the way Rainbow # Bits And Bobs Hens # Waybuloo Series 3, Happiness Parade # Razzledazzle - Carlton's Magic Trainers # Dipdap Egg # Bill and Ben The Big Time Band # Underground Ernie - Light at the end of the tunnel # Lunar Jim Recipe For Rover # Dirtgirlworld Series 1, Hatching # Rastamouse Bakin' and Breakin # Octonauts Octonauts and the Whale Shark # Clifford The Big Red Dog Tie Dyed Clifford # Becky And Barnaby Bear Barnaby on the Farm # The Koala Brothers Series 2, Lolly's New Flavour # Tellytales The Three Little Pigs # Pinky Dinky Doo Tyler's Lucky Sock # Driver Dan Story Train Series 1, Hide And Sheep Evening # Guess with Jess How Can We Mend Baa's Trough # 64 Zoo Lane The Story Of Hercule Moustache # In the Night Garden Series 1, Wave To The Wottingers # Cbeebies Bedtime Stories Bare Bear Nick Jr Classics # Rainbow - I Want To Be A Pop Star # Button Moon - Egbert's Birthday # Thomas The Tank Engine The Fogman # Thomas The Tank Engine Toby Had A Little Lamb # The Herbs Chives Catch A Cold # Crystal Tipps and Alistair Decorating # Paddington Bear A Bear in Hot Water # The Wombles Orinoco and the Big Black Umbrella # The Wombles Womble Summer Party # The Adventures of Portland Bill - Baking Day # Clangers The Teapot # Bagpuss Episode 1 Ship In A Bottle